Ponies watch the Blood Gulch Chronicles
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: An observer had been bored for a very long time, being alone and watching worlds, having an idea, he summons some of the ponies to watch the chronicles of Red and Blue. May the Hilarity ensue. Will take suggestions of who to bring in to react.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got into MLP and RVB and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: An observer had been bored for a very long time, being alone and watching worlds, having an idea, he summons some of the ponies to watch the chronicles of Red and Blue. May the Hilarity ensue.**

**Pairings: I love sunbutt and flower butt (Fleur De Lis) =3= enough said.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective) Also I have not seen the newest seasons of RVB, all ive seen is the ending of the Chorus trilogy, and ill prolly keep it that way.**

**Polls- **

**Reviews and Critiques- I do take critiques and reviews (I love em and it drives me to continue them) But no hate mail please or I will ignore it.**

**(That's all... story START.)**

Raphael hummed as he flipped through yet another world. They appearing as crystal spheres, rather bored at this point as he pushes off the small desk, looking around his realm, it taking the form of a study/library. It had been nearly 4 millennia since he had become an observer and while he knew some of the other observers decided to entertain themselves by creating realms, he could never do it. He was scared he'd create something and leave it, bored of it.

He didn't want to create, what he saw, was his children and leave them simply because he got bored. He stands as he walks over to one of the many books and began to flip through it almost impassively. Humming softly, he kept flipping through it before he had a brilliant idea.

He'd always had an affection for Universe 1304, what some of the other observers called My little Pony. He looks down at himself, wondering if this attire was fitting.

He wore what Universe 1894 held, which was known as the Fallout universe, which was known as the Veteran Ranger Armor and coat. Strapped to his hip was a Ranger Sequoia, not that he needed it mind you but he enjoyed wearing it none the less.

He hums as he puts the book back in his shelf, waving his hand as the small study opens up for a nice space for a lot of people to shit as he pops his knuckles, creating a small portal and dropping what was seen as 9 colorful ponies and a chimera.

"AH!"

"Ugh where arest thou now"

"oof, its unladylike to be dropped on her behind…"

"Dagnabbit that hurt"

"It wasn't my fault this time Celly I swear!"

Raphael watched this and let out a laugh, seeming stoping everyone. He laughed for a little before dying down to giggles. "Sorry… its been a long time since I had company…"

"Who are you and where are we…?" Celestia asks stepping forward, watching the man, having a smile on his face.

"See told you it wasn't my fault" Discord says with a small huff.

"Quiet Discord" Luna snaps at the chimera. He looks around the room to see who sat there with him, being the Mane six, the two princesses, discord, and oddly enough, Fleur.

"Here… why don't we sit down and I can explain everything" He says waving his hand and some seats appeared for them to sit as they seemed to look at him with some suspicion before sitting down. "Now… how many of you are aware of Alternate realities?" Most of the mane six turned to look at Twilight who was too busy looking around the study before noticing the looks.

"What…?"

"We are familiar with the concept" Celestia replies as she got comfortable in her seat as she hums, her sister sitting next to her.

"Well… I'm known as an Observer, I watch and document worlds for catalogue here. Each book here contains one world, verse per page. And this is my repository" He says motioning to the study.

"So ya catalogue universes? Are we one?" Applejack asks wondering why they were there as she too got comfortable in her seat.

"No… I did not originally catalogue you. I simply pulled you all from it. While there is many observers, we can share works across one another to read or the like…" Raphael explains as he sat crosslegged.

"So why did you bring us here…" Luna began to ask but forgot that he hadn't given his name.

"Oh I'm sorry haha… my name is Raphael, it's a pleasure to meet you all" He says bowing his head lightly. "And this is my domain, The Library" He says with a hum as he stands, walking over to one of the many bookshelves and grabs it. "And, well the reason I brought you here was so you all could watch a realm with me… I had seen it a couple times before, but it was usually by myself" He says to them as Twilight was almost jumping off the walls at the chance of reading another book.

"That's it darling?" Rarity asks, tilting her head in curiosity as he nods, having a seat once more.

"That's it… and don't worry, ive paused time in your realm so you all may watch this in peace. Once its over, ill send you back. That's it" He says as he puts the book down on the desk as he waves his hand. "though I must warn you all, as it is probably an unfamiliar or I suppose taboo one. There will be cursing and crude and dark jokes." He says to them getting nods.

"Oh goody more chaos in more realms, this will be good"

"And what makes you think chaos will be prevalent Discord?" asks Luna raising a brow at the reformed villain.

"Oh please, itll be boring to watch the daily life of someone, itll be more interesting to watch, well… interesting and chaotic events" He says with a snicker as Raphael rolled his eyes with a smile as he began to play the verse and stayed quiet, wanting to watch their reactions rather then his own.

-000-

_**Camera pans up to reveal Grif and Simmons standing on the red base**_

_Simmons: Hey._

_Grif: Yeah?_

_Simmons: You ever wonder why we're here?_

_Grif: It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night._

"How philosophical" Commented Celestia as she watched simply, rather interested in these beings but inquired nothing yet. Wanting to simply watch.

"Well nice to know they aren't simply complacent in their thinking" Twilight comments as Raph gave a small snerk but said nothing yet.

_Simmons: ..._

_Grif: ..._

_Simmons: What? I meant why are we out here, in this canyon?_

_Grif: Oh, uh... yeah._

_Simmons: What was all that stuff about God?_

_Grif: Uh... hm? Nothing._

_Simmons: You wanna talk about it?_

"Ya shouldn't bottle things up from friends ya know" AJ says hearing the two banter showing that they were close friends.

"Yeah…" agrees Fluttershy as she watches.

_Grif: No_

_Simmons: You sure?_

_Grif: Yeah._

_Simmons: Seriously though, why are we out here? Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out._

"So their trapped?" Asks Rainbow as she watches though she had a feeling she was going to like the universe.

_Grif: Mhm._

_Simmons: And the only reason that we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue base over there. And the only reason they have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here._

_Grif: Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other._

"That seems… inneffecient?" Luna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe they have a good reason for fighting eachother?" Celestia asks getting another small snerk from Raph but once more says nothing.

_Simmons: No no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do!_

"How uncouth…" Rarity says talking about the swearing.

"Well he did kinda warn us about that Rarity… no need to bring it up" AJ says in response.

_Grif: What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys._

_**Church is looking through a sniper rifle at the red base, and Tucker is with him**_

_Tucker: What're they doing?_

_Church: What?_

_Tucker: I said what're they doing now?_

_Church: God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!_

"Doesn't seem they like eachother… forced to work together?" Discord asks getting a nod from the human who was watching with them.

"Oh… well they should try maybe…?" Fluttershy murmurs as she watches.

"Don't worry… this is how they interact. They may not seem like it but they've become close friends over the years" explained Raph before going back to the show.

_Tucker: Hey you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day._

"Must he curse?" Asks Fleur as she watches, glad she is able to relax from her usual photoshoots as her schedule is always busy.

"You get used to it" Comments Raphael once more.

_Church: Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me "What're they doing?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"_

_Tucker: ... What're they talking about?_

_Church: You know what? I fucking hate you._

"Are you sure their friends…?" AJ asks raising a small eyebrow as she watches. She may be the Element of Honesty but she couldn't tell if Church was being truthful or not.

"Yeah it doesn't seem like it" Says Twilight a bit hesitantly.

_**Grif and Simmons at the red base**_

_Grif: Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life. You know, fight them._

_Simmons: Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put us in charge._

"…I don't think you should be put in charge" Celestia comments rolling her eyes lightly before going back to watch.

"Agreed sister" Luna says as she hums.

_**Sarge is standing on the ground, looking up at them**_

_Sarge: Ladies! Front and center, on the double!_

_Simmons: Fuck, me._

_Grif: Yes sir!_

"Ohh another character! Itll be interesting to see how close these guys get!" Pinkie says bouncing in place as Raph grabs her and pushes on her head to sit her down.

"Well they seem… close?" Rainbow says with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me… their friends, especially later down the line" Raphael comments as he hums as he paused the universe.

"Why are they even there…? Seems like a punishment to me" Luna says noting of there being no way in or out.

"Youll see… cmon well watch about 10 or so episodes before having a small break" he says humming as he continues the season.

**Finally got around to it. What do yall think?! Let me know, and yes I'm taking suggestions on who ill be beinging into the story to watch with them so please give me your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I recently got into MLP and RVB and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: An observer had been bored for a very long time, being alone and watching worlds, having an idea, he summons some of the ponies to watch the chronicles of Red and Blue. May the Hilarity ensue.**

**Pairings: I love sunbutt and flower butt (Fleur De Lis) =3= enough said.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective) Also I have not seen the newest seasons of RVB, all ive seen is the ending of the Chorus trilogy, and ill prolly keep it that way.**

**Reviews and Critiques- I do take critiques and reviews (I love em and it drives me to continue them) But no hate mail please or I will ignore it.**

**Review Responses: **

_**aceman88: Fleur de Lis, shes a background pony but I love her :D**_

_**RaveFoil063: I'm glad ya like it but maybe later down the line? I like Chrysalis too**_

_**Pensuka: Youll just have to find out :3**_

**(That's all... story START.)**

Raphael hums as he pauses the showing once more before waving his hand, and another portal opens and dropping, rather ungracefully, two more ponies.

"Shiny? Princess Cadence?" Twilight asks as she had recognized the two as she looks at Raphael.

"I just thought more company would be fun. Let me fill them in and we can continue" He says to them as the Observer began to do just that, filling the two in on whats going on. After a minute or two, they sat down with the rest of the group.

"Lets continue then" He says as he has a seat once more at his desk and waved so the showing can continue as he leans back in his seat.

-000-

_**Grif and Simmons run up in front of Sarge, and stand there**_

_Sarge: Hurry up ladies, this ain't no ice cream social!_

_Simmons: Ice cream social?_

"Oooo ice cream social? Is that where theres a small party with lots and lots of ice cream?" Pinkie asks as she bounced in her seat once more.

"I'm not sure but it surely sounds like it from the way their leader says it?" Twilight says raising an eyebrow before the showing continued.

_Sarge: Stop the pillow-talk you two. Anyone want to guess, why I gathered you here, today?_

_Grif: Um, is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?_

_Sarge: That's exactly it, private. War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here, __**is in charge of confetti!**_

"Well hes kind of… strict?" Shining began, not really sure how to react to someone so hard on a private.

"Well leaders do have to be if their fighting one another" Celestia says getting a nod from some of the other ponies.

_Grif: I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir._

_Sarge: God dammit private, shut your mouth or else I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!_

"Woah!" Most of them shouted out at what the red Sargent had said.

"Ive heard of strict but that's just going too far!" Comments Shining once more, appalled by the statement.

"He wouldn't really do it… would he…?" Fluttershy asks.

"Buttmunch…" Rainbow says to the Sargent as she was a little peeved that he would kill his own team.

"Dont worry, this is a recurring thing with Sarge and Grif. Don't think about it too much" Says Raph as they continued.

_Simmons: Oh, I'd do it too._

"Ah swear… it seems everyone has it out for Grif." AJ says rolling her eyes at Simmons.

"Hes one of those people it seems that does whatever his Sargent tells him, no matter how… deplorable" Cadence says getting a few nods.

_Sarge: I know you would Simmons... good man. Couple of things today, ladies: Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1._

"That can only mean one thing" Comments discord who was absolutely loving the showing as he watched with Glee.

"Their getting a Rookie"

_Grif: Crap, we're getting a rookie._

_Sarge: That's right dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the week. But today, we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez... bring up the vehicle._

_**A jeep emerges from the hill behind Sarge**_

"Ohhhh What is that! A carriage that runs on its own? Is it powered by Magic? Or maybe some other energy?" Twilight asks bouncing in her seat as she watches.

"Combustion, but really don't worry about it" Raphael says waving his hand to calm her as they continued, knowing theyd be here forever If he indulged her questions.

_Simmons: Shotgun!_

_Grif: Shotgun! Fuck!_

_Sarge: May I introduce, our new light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four inch armor plating, maaag buffer suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog._

"I can see it" Fluttershy says meekly as she watches.

"Ehhh maybe" Aj says tilting her head trying to.

_Simmons: Why 'Warthog' sir?_

_Sarge: Because M12-LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son._

_Grif: No, but... why __'Warthog'__? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig..._

_Sarge: Say that again?_

_Grif: I think it looks more like a puma._

"There we go, that I can See" AJ says nodding at what Grif had to say.

"I dunno, I think Warthog is more intimidation then a puma" Rainbow says.

"A Puma is more elegent then a pig though darling" Rarity states.

_Sarge: What in sam hell is a puma?_

_Simmons: Uh... you mean like the shoe company?_

_Grif: No, like a puma. It's a big cat. Like a lion._

_Sarge: You're making that up._

Shining raises an eyebrow. Just how long had this person… pony? Been in the military? Probably a little too long.

_Grif: I'm telling you, it's a real animal!_

_Sarge: Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal._

_Simmons: Yes sir!_

"Kisser of the Butt." Luna began as she earned a snerk from some of the other ponies and Raphael.

"I think you mean Kissass" Raphael says to her.

_Sarge: Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks. And what kind of animal has tusks?_

_Grif: A walrus._

_Sarge: Didn't I just __tell__ you to stop making up animals?_

_**Church is looking at the red team through the sniper rifle, and Tucker is with him**_

_Tucker: What is that thing?_

_Church: I don't know, but it looks like uh... looks like they got some kinda car down there. We'd better get back to base and report it._

"Nice to see someone has some sense around that canyon." Shining says getting a nod from some of the others.

"Their still a little dense" Twilight says.

_Tucker: A car? How come they get a car?_

_Church: What are you complaining about man? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop._

_Tucker: You can't pick up chicks in a tank._

"…is that what hes worried about?! We haven't seen a single Mare in this show yet. Its all been stalions!" Rainbow says half yelling raising her hands up in exhasperation.

_Church: Oh, you know what, you could bitch about anything, couldn't you. We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. What chicks are we gonna pick up man!? Firay, and secondly, how are we gonna pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?_

_Tucker: Well what kind of car is it?_

_Church: I don't know, I've never seen a car that looks like that before, it looks like a uh... like a big cat of some kind._

_Tucker:... ... what, like a puma?_

"some of them know what a puma is at least?" Fluttershy says trying to be nice as she continued to watch, finding it enjoyable.

_Church: Yeah man, there ya go._

_**Back to the reds**_

_Sarge: So unless anybody else has any more mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle, we're gonna stick with 'the Warthog'. How about it Grif?_

_Grif: No sir, no more suggestions._

_Sarge: Are you sure? How 'bout Bigfoot?_

_Grif: That's okay._

_Sarge: Unicorn?_

"Unicorns don't exist in their world?" Celestia asks with a raised eyebrow as Raphael shook his head.

"Some universes don't have ponies, pegusi or unicorns. To them it's a mythical creature" he explained getting a nod from the others as they watched.

_Grif: No really, I'm... I'm cool._

_Sarge: Sasquatch?_

_Simmons: Leprechaun?_

_Grif: Hey, he doesn't need any help man..._

_Sarge: Phoenix!_

Celestia huffs, remembering that she had a pet Phoenix. She knew that it was a myth there but still.

_Grif: Huh... Christ._

_Sarge: Hey Simmons, what's the name of that Mexican lizard, eats all the goats?_

_Simmons: Uh, that would be the Chupacabra, sir!_

"Mexican…?" AJ says tilting her head wondering what the word meant.

"Nationality, like Prench or Germane" He explained in terms that they would know.

_Sarge: Hey Grif! Chupathingie, how 'bout that? I like it! Got a ring to it..._

_-ooo-_

"At that point their just picking on poor Grif" Flutters says as she got a few nods.

"like I said, don't worry about it, it's a running gag with them. Their all as close as brothers later down the line" He explains easing some of their fears as he pauses, getting up as he walked over to the fridge.

"Before we start the next episode so to speak, why don't you guys help yourselves to some food" Raphael says to them. "And yes. I do have cake" He says getting a look from Celestia who rushed the fridge.

**What do you guys think so far? I hope I'm doing the characters justice? Like I said, reviews and the like show me that yall are enjoying it so please send them in! and send ideas of who to bring in to react!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I recently got into MLP and RVB and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: An observer had been bored for a very long time, being alone and watching worlds, having an idea, he summons some of the ponies to watch the chronicles of Red and Blue. May the Hilarity ensue.**

**Pairings: I love sunbutt and flower butt (Fleur De Lis) =3= enough said.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective) Also I have not seen the newest seasons of RVB, all ive seen is the ending of the Chorus trilogy, and ill prolly keep it that way.**

**Reviews and Critiques- I do take critiques and reviews (I love em and it drives me to continue them) But no hate mail please or I will ignore it.**

**Review Responses:**

_**Anon: I'm glad you like the story so far =3=**_

**(That's all... story START.)**

Raphael hums as he got comfortable in his seat, watching as the ponies pull out fruits and vegetables, and in Celestias case, Cake. To be specific, chocolate bunt cake. His own personal favorite. Thankfully that fridge he kept for guests, notably other Observers that come and grab some of his own works. He had his own fridge behind him filled with his own goodies.

"Now that everyones settled. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, cant wait to see the new people coming in, maybe they'll be a little more intelligent then the current crop" comments Twilight, not really hating on the Reds and Blues, but rather enjoyed at least some semblance of intelligence.

"The show is Funny, I like it so far" Dash says as she munches on an apple.

-000-

_**Simmons and Grif at the red base. A soldier in red armor is walking up the ramp behind them**_

"Hey look theres the rookie already" Shining says smiling, remembering his own rookies when he was still captain of the guard.

"5 bits says they haze him and he falls for it" Dash calls out to her friends brother with a grin on her face.

"10 says he figures it out" Shining says back.

_Simmons: Hey that's not exactly what happened._

_Grif: Yes it is. You said "I'm not going to the Vegas Quadrant," and then the next thing I know you're in an escape pod headed for-_

_Soldier in Red Armor: Excuse me uh, sirs._

_Simmons: Sirs?_

_Grif: Ah crap._

_Red Armor: I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge?_

_Grif: Sorry man, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today._

"He didn't leave anyone in charge? Well I mean theres only 3 of them but there should always be someone in charge" Celestia says with a small blink.

"Wait for it" Cadence says already seeing whats coming.

_Simmons: Actually private, he left me in charge while he's gone._

"There it is" She says with a smile.

_Grif: You are such a kiss-ass._

_Simmons: Also, he told me if I had any trouble from you I should... (clears throat) "Git in the Warthog, 'nd crush yer head like a tomato-can."_

_Grif: That's the worst impression I've ever heard._

"Of all time" Raphael says leaning back in his seat getting some quizzical looks before he waved them off for them to continue the show.

_Simmons: Okay rookie, what's your story?_

_Red Armor: Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some aliens._

"Aliens' Twilight gasps as she began to bounce in her seat once more.

"I'm standing right here ya know" Raphael says to her bemusingly before she sat down and watched.

_Grif: Couple things here, rookie. First off, private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?_

"Whats wrong with Donut?" Pinkie asks tilting her head lightly.

"I think it's the way they name people. Like Grif and Tucker is much different then Donut" Says Twilight using some logic.

_Donut: This is the standard issue red._

_Grif: Yeah, I know. Listen. Only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer._

"Youd think itd be the other way around? Officers wearing different colors then the standard issue, but I suppose that's to differentiate people in the armors" Luna says getting a nod from a few of them.

_Donut: Well, he's wearing red armor..._

_Simmons: No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red._

_Donut: Well how do I get a different color armor?_

_Simmons: I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kind of crap._

"I wouldn't bet on iiiiiit~" Pinkie says with a soft snicker as she watched enthusiastically.

"This should be interesting…" Flutters mumbles out.

_**Church, Tucker, and a soldier in blue armor are looking at a tank**_

_Soldier in Blue Armor: So I say to the guy, "how're you gonna get the tank down to the planet?" And he goes, "I'll just put it on the ship" and I go, "if you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?"_

"Well they did talk about aliens so it makes sense they have space ships and stuff" AJ says getting a nod from twilight.

"Id like to see what makes them run" She says almost starry eyed.

_Tucker: Hey kid._

_Blue Armor: Yeah?_

_Tucker: You're ruining the moment. Shut up._

"Rude" Celestia huffs as she bit into her cake who was enjoying it if how fast she was demolishing it was any indication.

"Aye" She says though she watched her sister eat the cake. _'Wasn't she supposed to be on a diet?'_

_Blue Armor: Oh. Okay. You got it man!_

_Church: You know what? I could blow up the whole God damn world with this thing._

"Thatd be just mean" Rarity huffs as she watches, she didn't like all the cursing but she pushed that to the back as to not sound like a broken record.

_**Back to the red base**_

_Simmons: Okay, Private Donut, here's the deal._

_Grif: I just refuse to call him Private Donut!_

"I still don't see whats wrong with that name" Pinkie says as she took a bite into one of the cupcakes she grabbed from the small fridge.

"Its… an innuendo… youll see a lot of those." Raphael says being courteous on how he explained.

_Simmons: We've got a very important mission for you. You think you can handle it?_

_Donut: Absolutely!_

_Simmons: We need you to go to the store, and get two quarts of Elbow Grease._

_Grif: Yeah and um, pick up some Headlight Fluid for the Puma too._

_Donut: The what?_

_Simmons: He means the Warthog._

"Still think the Puma is a much better name. Better then a bovine name" Rarity says after finishing one of the cupcakes she grabbed from pinkies plate.

"Eh, warthog sounds cooler" Dash reiterates.

Though Dash was more focused on what the rookie was doing as she had bets riding on this, shining smirks.

_Grif: You do know where the store is, right rookie?_

_Donut: What? Yeah, yeah, of course I do. Sure, no problem._

_Simmons: Well, get going then._

_**Donut starts running across the base**_

_Grif: Other way._

_**Donut turns around and goes the other way**_

_Donut: I knew that. Just, got turned around, that's all._

_**Grif and Simmons watch Donut running off in to the Gulch**_

_Simmons: How long do you think until he figures out there's no store?_

"Is this common Shining? At least when you were captain?" Fleur asks who simply got a nod.

"Yeah we would mess with the new guys a little. Its not us being mean, just us pranking him really." He says ready to hand over his bits.

_Grif: I say, at least a week._

_Donut running through the Gulch, stops and turns to talk to himself_

_Donut: Elbow Grease, how stupid do they think I am? Once I get back to base with that Headlight Fluid, I'm gonna talk to the Sargeant._

Rainbow huffs, he still figured part of it out and as such, shining won the bet who takes them graciously as Raphael snickered.

_**Back to the blue base**_

_Tucker: You know what? Forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece._

"Hes still on that? Must he be so… vulgar?" Rarity says with a small huff at how insensitive he was being.

"Don't you guys have herds or something?" Raphael asks with a raised brow.

"Yes but it's the way hes saying it that's disrespectful" She replied.

_Church: Oh man, listen to you. What're you gonna do with two chicks?_

_Tucker: Church, women are like Voltron. The more you can hook up, the better it gets._

"Ugh I do not like Tucker" Rarity reiterated.

"Yes Rarity, we get it, hes a pervert" Twilight says a bit too snarkily then what she wanted. She wanted to ask a ton of questions but Raphael kept stopping her before she could. Which in turn got her some looks with how that came out. "Sorry… I didn't mean it like that"

_**Back to Grif and Simmons at the red base**_

_Simmons: You think that we were too mean to the kid?_

_Grif: Nah, he'll just wander around on the cliffs for a few hours. What's the worst that could happen?_

"YES HE SAID THE WORDS!" Discord said with glee, knowing that those kind of words usually came with some chaotic hilarity and he couldn't wait to see it. Celestia of course rolled her eyes as she had already finished half the cake.

_**Donut is approaching the blue base**_

_Donut: Finally, there it is. OH SWEET, THEY SELL TANKS!_

"Oh dear…" Flutters began knowing that Donut was in a little bit of trouble.

"Oh that's gonna be funny" Dash says with a grin as she finished her food and adjusted her seat to lean forward,

-000-

"I'm glad you all are enjoying the showing so far, at most youll have to stay two days or so but as I said I paused time in your realm so no need to worry. After about 8 more sessions, well take a small intermission break" Raph says as he waves his hand and pauses as he walks over to his own fridge and grabbed some Rum Raisin ice cream.

**Yooooo chapter 3! Man I'm just pumping these out left right and center! Anyway, Yes I want there to be a thing between my character and Celestia but its not guaranteed. Depends on feedback. PLEASE REVIEW THO CAUSE THEY KEEP ME GOING!**


End file.
